Ship of Fools Wiki/Pirate Code
'Stories' Wanna make stories about your own characters? Go ahead! Make a new page about it!!! What?! You like characters made by other people so much?! You want your characters to meet them?! OMG! That's awesome! Feel free to ask the creator of those characters for permission so you can do so! If they say no, arghhh.....too bad but there are plenty more Sea Kings in the Grand Line, arghh!! If they say yes, however, you can add their meeting in your own character's history! *'Oh yeah, please add the category,"Stories" to your page.' *'Also, please give credit to those who wrote the story and designed the characters.' When you write your story? Make it amazing! Fantastical! . . is that even a word? Who cares! This story is your own!! But there are some things you NEED to do when you write you're stories!! It keeps us clear and safe in the zone of Canon! *'Your creations can never (unfortunately) meet the Straw Hats.' *'Defeating an Admiral must be cleared by at least 2 Admins. Not just one.' *'Killing or damaging a World Noble (Tenryuubito), MUST be cleared by at least 2 Admins.' *'No overly brutal killing or torture. Death is hard enough to see on One piece. Let alone anything even more brutal! Just take it easy on the dark horror please. One Piece may be violent but it has its super happy moments! PARTY!' *'No Rape. Or anything towards the subject. It is extremely forbidden and will lead to deletion on sight. This manga/anime is an shonen manga as in for young boys so that's a no-no!' Though you might be thinking, why do I need to clear this with admins? Surely it doesn't affect the storyline? WELL YOU'RE WRONG!!! DUN DUN DUUUUH!! Unfortunately we had a recent spree of killing world nobles. And there isn't exactly an infinite supply. So when you think about it, it needs to be clear, precise, and the only option. Create your own world noble if you have to! Besides, a little bit of originality couldn't help you. When writing a story, be sure you do not clash with anything in the canon. No scarring canon characters or killing them! No taking their DF as well! Results in Bad Juju. 'Predictions' So you want to predict the future about One Piece? Eh... Who would win if they meet each other? Again? What if that person went there instead. How about 2 years, 5 years, or even beyond? We don't know but take a guess anyway! Use your 3rd eye, crystal ball, and psychic powers! *'P.S. Please add the category,"Prediction" to your page.' 'Collaborations' So you and a friend want to clash crew's ay? Maybe inspire one another? Beat each other to a pulp? Food fight? Drink? Party? Or even a relationship?!! EEEEEEK! OH THE FANSERVICE! Oh! Excuse me for that! YOSH!! Follow these top tips and you will be an expert at Collab's!! Heck? you may even end up in one of the largest collabs ever!! Here are a few steps on the rules and what to do! Plan with the other user (this is very important!) #This is very essential as it will be the main key to your story!! There are many things to plan, #If you're fighting, Who wins? Who losses? Interuptions? If so by who!? #You should plan out the storyline well before even starting, make sure you agree with what will happen, otherwise you will recieve bad juju!! Why? You dare even ask!? The story will FAIL! if you lack co-operation, then you'll be like Zoro and Sanji, always fightning! #Remember, always be open to change, however no matter how open there will always be a change you wont like, so please make sure the other user is aware if you change something they wrote. #Be REASONABLE, if someone asks to fight think about it, consider it, check their page if your not sure, dont do a usual and go sure but I win due to me being better . . . that is considered fairly childish. Have a reasonable and good Storyline! #Be sure you both make sense, Don't mess with another storyline. #Dont be rash or silly with your storyline, make sure you dont just go in and kick butt! make sure it is good!! #Please abide the One Piece world! DUH!!! The amount of people in a Collab #Well the minimum there can be in a collab is two hence the collab being well . . . a COLLAB. #The Maximum is! . . . . . . . . . . . INFINITE!!!! It never matters with the maximum amount, although the problem is organising the vast amount of people!! THE RULE OF TAG!! #This is very simple, When in a collab and when you have edited it, tell your partner in collab 'tag' and they will get on there turn to edit straight away!! Tell them in chat, comment on the collab page, or leave a message on their talk page! #Its a shorter way of explaining that you've taken your turn and that it is now their's. The Actual Work #Seeing as it's a collab the work is divided 50/50!! Neither person should be doing it all, it would risk the other user getting upset for a misinterpretation of their character. #If you do ignore ^^^^ then be sure to edit your parts if you dont like them, this is where the planning comes in handy. #Make sure you both are happy with what you are writing, be sure that what is happening is what you want! #No Disputes please, any dislikes? Discuss it with your partner via chat or talk page, its why they are there!! P.S. 'Please add the Category ''Stories' 'in your collab as it is counted as a story! Have fun bashing in each other's heads!! Here! Take this Mace! It's freshly clean of blood! Character Creations Marines Oh so you wish to create a marine huh? Freedom ain't good enough here huh!? Well done! Welcome to the band of brothers!! Creating a marine is necessarily easy. It's just his convictions, rank and talents you need to worry about! Does he follow absolute justice? Or his own form of it? There are but a few small rules when it comes to making your own marine! *'The Marine cannot be an Admiral or higher. Vice Admiral and lower is acceptable. If loopholes are found, they may be allowable. Though you must present your reasonings, the loophole and why you need this to happen. It must be approved by at least 2 Admins, however if you hound them to say yes or guilt trip them, their decision becomes void and you'll need to ask another Admin. *'They cannot break canon by meeting with the Straw Hats. That's Smokers job!! But in seriousness, we tend to avoid the canon characters as much to maintain our most sacred rule of not interfering with the canon storyline. Certain characters are acceptable, the Strawhats will forever be a no go. ' *'No overly killing and slaughtering. Remember you have a job to uphold as well as a standard. If you are a corrupt marine, things can be understood. However, you need to remember that what you do may end up being monitored or so on. You can't go too overboard with the corruption!!' *'Don't make them too overpowered! This is a rule that goes with all characters. It's ridiculous if you're in the one piece world but have the power to fight a saiyan. ' 'Ok! So you get the jist? No? Any questions? Come to an Admins talk page and he'll be sure to answer them! Revolutionaries A Revolutionary? You want to change the world by a storm? Be helpful or DESTRUCTIVE?! Go ahead! No one is stopping you or IS THERE? Say your greetings to your comrades in arms! Make the world a better place. At least, I think that's what revolutionaries do. What kind of world do they want the current world to be? Their true beliefs? WAR or PIECE?! I mean PEACE! Creating is simple but may be complicated since there's not much information about them except they were led by Dragon. Of course, you don't have to make a character that only belongs in his group but Dragon's party is the only known one in the series or at least, the most popular. *'The Revolutionary can not be a higher ranking than Dragon or be his right hand man as he already has someone of that title. Evidentally though, this is a major spoiler and as such can not be revealed. ' *'They cannot break canon by heavily interacting with the Straw Hats before timeskip but can with Robin during the 2 years timeskip. However, you must be extremely careful and it is advised against, as her interactions with the Revolutionaries could be revealed later on and your story forcefully deleted.' *'Don't make them too overpowered! This is a rule that goes with all characters. It's ridiculous if you're in the one piece world but have the power to fight a saiyan. The basic same rule with all characters really and devil fruit! ' Pirates ARGGGH! Another cabin boy on the ship? An infamous captain who may want to be Pirate King? Go ahead but be prepared to walk the plank! As long you don't give up, you will find the right path! Making a Pirate is super easy! That's what this show is based on! What are you after? Wealth? Fame? Power? FOOD?! Gather Nakama and a ship and set sail to the Grand Line! Raise your flag and stand tall! Gain the bounty poster that you're proud of! *'The Pirate cannot be the Pirate King. Only Gold Roger was and Luffy will be the future Pirate KING!' This wiki follows the canon storyline of One Piece after all! *'They cannot break canon by meeting with the Straw Hats. ' *'No overly killing and slaughtering. Pirates may do that but this is One Piece! Okay, unlike the Strawhats, most of the other pirates do that but don't make it like a Horror Film!' *'ALL BOUNTIES must have a legimate reason to justify themselves! All reasons must be reasonable! DUH!' *'Don't make them too overpowered! This is a rule that goes with all characters. It's ridiculous if you're in the one piece world but have the power to fight a saiyan.' Miscellaneous Ok so you want to create an infamous group? Perhaps assassins? a Tribe? Even a race? A new animal? Awesome! I like where you're going with this! Let's just lay down some rules and get this party started! *'Nothing Religiously related. I.e. Deities, demons, angels. Nada. You can have humans with demonic appearances, thanks to Gekko Moriah, Magellan and even Hannibal.' *'Don't make it really un one piece. One piece is fun! it's why we're on this wikia! To expand it's amazing universe with our own ideas!' *'If you're after a new race, try you're best to be creative! Don't make them overpowered gods. Think if they really belong in the One Piece world! Perhaps a race of small dragons? Flying Elephants? Walking and Talking trees!! think hard and let your creation flow!!' Here is a list of races and animals that are publically categorized in the Ship of Fools! Please update for your own convenience and others. *Races *Ship of Fools Bestiary Devil Fruit So, you wanna make a devil fruit?! That's perfectly fine. There's a few things to keep in mind here, as always, but most of it's easy to remember. Let's start with the basic stuff. Basic Devil Fruit Rules *'Rule 1: There's only ever one of a certain devil fruit at a time!' That means every fruit on this wiki must have enough differences from another fruit in order to be viable. Meaning one person may not create a electricity manipulation Paramecia, and another create the exact same fruit. One can create a devil fruit which turns them into a human battery though, granting them electricity manipulation. *'No devil fruit may be blatantly overpowered. '''The highest tier we've seen in canon only really reach across one island, after all. The simple way to do this is the '''MARINEFORD TEST:' here's how it works; Could your fruit destroy all of Marineford alone? if your one fruit can take on everyone there and win easily, then it's probably overpowered. *'Awakening: '''Yes, we know about it. No, we don't have a clue how it works. Since there's way too many unknown variables surrounding this right now, we're currently not allowing awakened powers to be made. At least this way nobody will end up breaking canon or triggering some nasty side effect we don't know about. Expect this rule to vanish sometime soon when we know what we're doing with them! *'Artificial devil fruit: Another pretty murky issue, one we're still trying to sort out. Once we know more about Smiles we hope to be able to allow them without restrictions. Other artifical DFs, like ones you've come up with, may end up breaking cannon or having other problems. '''Until we know more, make sure to consult with the devil fruit comitee and the admirals before making or using artifical devil fruit. Logia Rules *'Natural elements only' (meaning no man made substances such as perfume are allowed). Plant matter acceptable, human/animal matter is not yet acceptable such ass blood, hair, or snot, nor are made up things such a "pink wool". *'Made up particle logia can be made, (Really not recomended though)', provided the properties are explained in detail and make sense. *'There needs to be significant differences between logia. '''If there's something similar to your fruit already, you need to have enough differences in properties to make it unique-ish. As an example, a Gold Logia, and a Silver Logia cannot both exist, given that Silver and Gold are essentially the same thing, albeit the color. However,Mercury and Calcium CAN both exist (and do) since pretty much all they have in common is metal Zoan Rules *'Zoans Transform! This one's pretty obvious, but it does get forgotten more often than you might think, particularly with mythical zoans. Remember that the primary power of any Zoan fruit is to partially and fully transform into another creature. Those transformations need to be distinctive and significant. If all it does is give the user the powers of another being without them transforming, then you've not made a zoan, and that could be a problem. *'''One may not create a Zoan of a made up animal, only real life animals please! That does include things that are still around or extinct, as well as mythological animals. Depending on which, the Fruit must be properly categorized under "Zoan" (Like a Tiger), "Ancient Zoan" (Like a Dinosaur), and "Mythical Zoan" (Like a Phoenix). Or of course two out of three. *'Don't create godlike Zoans. '''That would be being overpowered, after all. Just to be super specific, one may not create a God based Mythical Zoan which is omniscient, omnipresent, or omnipotent, with complete immortality and the inability to be killed. For example, one may hypothetically create a mythical Zoan of Hyperion, however when creating this Zoan, he or she is not allowed to be immortal in any way, nor omnipresent, or omnipotent. They are however allowed to grant the fruit the ability of simple light production and manipulation, as well as basic Zoan transforming. *'Just a footnote about dragons: At one point, some of the rules made an exception for them. There were a lot of reasons for this, some good, some bad, but the net result is that now there's a lot of dragon fruits that technically break the existing rules. We can't get rid of them, but the normal rules apply to all further fruits, dragons included, so please don't take them as an example otherwise. If you own one of the old dragon fruits from before this, lucky you. You can still use them and make alterations like normal, so long as you don't make them entirely different or entirely overpowered. For example, one could have a Fire Dragon Zoan, and change it to a Heat Dragon Zoan, however they could not make it an Earth Dragon Zoan. Paramecia Rules *'Don't make combination powers. '''That is, Paramecia can only do one thing, or have a single clear common thread for all the things they do. Everything the Gommu Gommu no Mi does, for instance, comes from the user being made of rubber. The Ope Ope no Mi looks like an exception at first since it allows Law to multiple things, like teleportation, telekinesis, sensing, cutting, sticking, electrocution... But it's actually got a common thread; All of these abilities are granted within his Opperating room and are based on things you'd expect to find in a surgery. So, a fruit on this wiki could be a kitchen power that could cut, crush, boil or burn things, because that's how you cook food. But their can't be a Paramecia which grants the consumer the ability to have super strength, manipulate fire, invisibility, teleportation, eye beams, and ect, without a really good reason why they're all the same thing... *'Don't make knock-offs. 'This can be a tricky one to pin down, but it basically relates to the general "every fruit must be unique" rule. if you've created a fruit that is more or less indistinguishable from one that already exists, then it's not acceptable even if it is just *''technically* a different power. Similarly, if your paramecia is basically the same as a logia, but has the transformation taken out, then it's only really acceptable if the logia in question doesn't already exist. In which case, why not just make that? *'A footnote: '''A fun one this time, we promise! It is possible for paramecia to have logia-like transformations under some circumstances, so if you want something logia-like but can't find a natural element for it, don't give up! There's still hope here! Images Ok, so we are kinda relaxed on Image ruling. Firstly, if the image is not yours do not claim it to be! It's not fair I tell you! There are a few basic rules on using images. But don't worry.. we aren't that harsh. *If another user is already using the image! Then our apologies, but you cannot use it. Sharing anime characters image is ok, but not the exact same specific image. For example, if a user has an image of Naruto Uzumaki sat on a toad, then you can not use that image, but you can use one of Naruto Uzumaki in different pose. *You can NOT use images of canon characters from one piece, or any characters used in one piece. They are already taken by the story. Not even editing them is acceptable. Sorry. Same for One piece ships and Devil fruit. *If another user is using an image and you believe you can get away with it by editing the colours of the image. Think again, this case has already occured in the wikia several times. And it doesn't work. Sorry but you need to be... cunning. Find new ways of getting the images you desire and share! The Community will help you as you help it! Chat Congratutions! You have found the One Piece! Go tell everyone else about it in the Chatroom! Located in the right side of the Recent Wiki Page! Be cautious though! There are other pirates and maybe even Marines in disguise! If you want to live and not be sent to Impel Down, I suggest you follow these rules below or else, I will tell the Strawhats that you took their flag and their supply of meat, sake, cotton candy, tangerines, tea, coffee, cola, and fish! Behaviour This is probably the most important segment on the basis of how you will get along with the community. Make sure to stay within the following rules on the chat at all times. *BE POLITE! probably the most important thing here (really should go without saying, but let's say it anyway). I mean, piracy isn't known for being formal all the time, but if you can't be bothered to even try not to insult people, then coming here was a bad idea to begin with. *No instigating of arguments or open and blatant antagonising of other users. Just as important as the first rule. You're liable to get kicked off if you deliberately set out to cause conflict between people. The same goes for bullying. *An extension of the rules above! No mention of racism. Some users have been leniant on this when it's directed at them, but you can't know that until it's too late, so it would be best to keep you mouth shut anyway. Appology will be expected if you offend another user by insulting their background. Conversely, if you yourself are offended by anything racist etc, say so and it should stop imediately. Banter is one thing, but we really don't want to hurt anyone's feelings. *The above also applies for discrimination against gender/sexual orientation, and religion. *Any form of Sexual abuse implied through an RP is not accepted on the wikia. We do not tolerate this kind of behaviour. At it's mildest it makes other users feel uncomfortable. This rule is taken very seriously indeed. *swearing and cursing isn't forbidden, but don't get carried away with it, since some of our users are young or sensitive. You'll be told if you're going too far, and if so make sure to rein it in. By all means say so if somebody else's language is bothering you *SPOILERS: important on the wiki, but doubly so here. don't talk about the most recent chapters when they've just been released in main. If somebody else is happy to talk about them, you can use a PM to do it with no problems. The latest chapters it is acceptable to talk about is the last officially published volume to be available outside of Japan (in America, the UK, etc), but I would strongly advise avoiding talking about those as well, since some people might not have had time to read them. If you're in doubt, ask where people are up to before you say anything potentially spoilery. *No excessive spamming! Doing so can slow down the chat for others or intefere with conversation. Attempts will be made to warn you if you're going too far, but if it doesen't stop imediately we'll be forced to kick quickly to resolve the problem. Spamming in ways you know will cause other users problems will result in imediate kicks etc. *Please do not talk about topics that others are uncomfortable with. Others will let you know if you are doing so, if you still want to continue said topic with a certain individual who also wishes to continue it, take it to a PM. If you persist on main chat after being asked to stop, you most likely will be kicked. Again, this works both ways, so if you're not comfortable with a topic, say so and people should stop *Private messages (PMs/Bottled messages, etc): What happens in a private message is between the people taking part in it. Therefore, if everyone in the message agrees the rules can be renogatiated as you please. However, unless you all agree otherwise they still apply normally, so make sure to be responsible. The marines will still attempt to resolve any valid complaints from a PM once they get a clear picture of what's happening. If somebody asks you not to do something in a PM, with them, take it as a warning, and stop. Similarly, if you're bothered by somebody else in a PM, give them fair warning first, but if they persist repeatedly take screenshots or other evidence and tell a chat mod about it. Linking Material Linking images and sites or videos are often welcomed onto the wikia chat. In fact, we encourage you to share your music finds and tastes with us, or even images of characters you may potentially create! Though. even the that can have it's limits. So, here is a list of Ok's and Nok's . . . see what I did there? Though in Private messages the two of you can do and act as you please. Should a chat mod recieve a valid complaint about behavior in PM, it will be notified and you will be kicked from chat. Oks *Images of Characters, from other wikias, drawn by yourself, from social medias, friends or yourself (Only with consent of anyone else in the photo) *Videos from Youtube, tutorials, one liners, music and anime. *Animations/Gif's so long as they are of mature taste. (For humour, action or basic purposes to prove a point. *You can advertise a wikia, character, story, crew, place or etc to the chat, however, only a limited amount of times before you start spamming the chat and annoying other users. So please, if you're going to advertise, or ask people to read your work. Then you may do so at least twice a day. Anymore and it will be treated as spam. Which is punishable by a good kicking. Noks *Images of sexually explicit content, containing body parts such as the chest of women or the genitalia of a human body. *Images containing bad language. Or aimed at others in a harmful manner. *Pornography is not welcomed on the wikia. Though if it is discussed and agreed through a PM then by all means... perverts.... >_> No Images, Animations of Videos of pornography. *Disguisting medical problems aimed to disgust others (Such as Blue Waffle) *Music or images with spontaneous sounds that will destroy the eardrums of those wearing headphones. *Nothing with spoilers. No Video's with spoilers, images, or animations with spoilers. Spoilers '''This is important enough to have it's own Section! We have had plenty of complaints and problems with this in the past, so keep this in mind at all times! ' 'don't talk about the most recent chapters when they've just been released. If somebody else is happy to talk about them, you can use a PM on chat to do it with no problems. The latest chapters it is acceptable to talk about is the last officially published volume to be available outside of Japan (in America, the UK, etc), but I would strongly advise avoiding talking about those as well, since some people might not have had time to read them. If you're in doubt, ask where people are up to before you say anything potentially spoilery. ' '''If you want to discuss something about One Piece that could spoil others, then PERSONAL MESSAGE or PM the certain people you want to talk so the main chat room can't see them.' Punishment For the scumbags that can't follow these rules, chat moderators can kick you out of chat. However, you are given chances. Should you be kicked from chat two times in the same day, then on the third time you would be kicked, you will be kickbanned for an entire day. The Rules of chat apply to all including the administration team. But rules of chat should also be applied to elsewhere in the Ship of Fools wiki. Note: '''If a Chat mod excessively kicks you for no instigated reason, please complain to the nearest Administrator. If that chat mod is the nearest administrator. Please complain to them on the main chat with others present so that they are unable to escape punishment or an apology. This is mainly directed at myself (1NF3RNO) for you guys, if I kick you and it annoys you. Feel free to complain to me and I will stop. This is more or less the back up if I cannot resist my comedic kickings. Impel Down For those who break the Pirate Code. You will be sent to Impel Down!....no...that makes no sense...why would marines care if you break it?....Yeah....let the Marines handle this! They are the enforcers of justice anyway! Okay deckswabbers! This here is the S.o.F wiki punishment sheet. '''If you galleywads do anything harmful against our loved wiki or its precious crew members, you'll be shipped of to Impel Down to serve time with our beloved jailers! We have our own prison where we can imprison you! ... Here are screen shots of the prison: Impel_Down_Symbol.png|Impel Down Logo Impel Down Underwater.jpg|Impel Down Impel-Down-one-piece-11287434-704-396.jpg|Level 1: Crimson Hell Beast_Hell.jpg|Level 2: Wild Beast Hell Kiga_Jigoku.JPG|Level 3: Starvation Hell Level4.JPG|Level 4: Blazing Hell Freezinghell.JPG|Level 5: Freezing Hell New_Kama_Land.jpg|Level 5.5: New Kama Land or Okama Hell! Impel_Down_Prisoners.PNG|Level 6: Eternal Hell Impe.jpg|Level 6 Prisoner Impe2.jpg|Chief Warden Magellan: The Executioner Sadi-chan.PNG|Sadi-chan: Chief Warden: "Tormentor" four_Demon_Guards.PNG|Four Demon Guards: Tormentors/Executioners Staff Our community is basically our staff! With the obligation of no power hehe they will always be around to give you friendly advice and help! So keep an eye out! Our active admins are often around and are friendly despite their evil ambitions! If you have anymore questions, or just need to talk they are always around and regularly check their talk pages! So if you need any of them just contact them on these links! Founder - Marcus Junior Head Admin - 13th madman On and Off Admins - FoolishMortalFOOL, 1NF3RNO Admins: Zeon1, Rukiryo, Lvdoomien Chat Mods: Powerhouse411 Category:Ship of Fools Fanon